Repausare
by Lis con S
Summary: Por mucho, la calidad del tiempo aprovechado eclipsa a la cantidad del mismo.


**Bueno, eh... ¿Hola? Olvídenlo, estoy nerviosa. Siempre que publico algo para un nuevo fandom se me revolotean las entrañas. **

**Sí, este mi primer fic de JoJo. También estoy en el fandom de SS, y en el Naruto, pero bueno qué interesa, JAJA. Dios, estos nervios son severos.**

**Bien, tengo que hacer un par de aclaraciones.**

**Este fic se sitúa después del final de V.A pero eliminando _el pequeñísimo detalle_ de que Abbacchio, Narancia y Bucciarati murieron. Después todo lo demás corre por lo mismo.**

**Para lo que ya me quieren denunciar a la ONU, el FBI y la asociación protectora de menores. Trish TIENE 20 AÑOS EN ESTA HISTORIA, por ende, Bucciarati al llevarle 5 años tiene 25.**

**Crédito al respectivo autor del fanart de portada. Juro que busqué y busqué, pero no encontré a su dueño. Reitero no es mía, pero la historia desencadena por esa imagen, sí.**

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure es propiedad de Hirohiko Araki.**

* * *

Repausare

…

..

.

Bruno está reclinado en el sofá. A su izquierda una mesa auxiliar apoya dos tazas vacías, a su derecha sobre el suelo hay envoltorios de caramelos de miel y sobre él, o mejor dicho, en su regazo está recostada Trish. Su experiencia observándola dormida le indica que ya se está despertando. Por su parte, aunque se mantiene concentrado en la entretenida lectura de unos papeles, no descuida el agarre de sus brazos que la rodean ni tampoco hace movimientos de más al cambiar o girar hojas, sin importarle que vuelva más complicada su actividad.

Trish podría haber ido a descansar en su cama; o en todo caso él cargarla hasta allí; para así dormir de una forma más cómoda, sin embargo, él conocía que para ella no había comparación entre la comodidad de apoyar la cabeza en una suave almohada en un espacio de 2 plazas 1/2 y estar acurrucada en el estrecho lugar del sofá en sus piernas. Su ilógica preferencia recaía en la razón más simple.

_«¿Acaso te gusta acabar acalambrada? No puedes dormir así en el sillón, Trish»_, le había replicado tiempo atrás cuando reparó en el resultado de hacerse la desentendida con sus constantes advertencias.

_«Me gusta estar contigo así, junto a ti, nada más»_, le respondió indiferente a su molestia, más concentrada con sus dedos aliviando su dolor muscular en la nuca.

_«¿Ahora te volviste caprichosa? Ni con 15 eras tan infantil»_ Mentira, una falsedad, una falacia, una irrealidad. Solo un desconocido podía creer que sus palabras eran ciertas. Bruno sabía que no tenía fundamento ni pies ni cabeza esa idea. Las exigencias que ella les había ordenado al comienzo había sido consecuencia del peso que arrastrado por su riesgosa situación que experimentaba de la nada, por culpa de ser hija del _Jefe_, persona de la que jamás supo nada. Por el contrario, desde el momento que traicionaron a la organización hasta la mismísima actualidad, Trish era un ejemplo de superación personal.

Por mencionar algunos de sus tantos logros, le enorgullecía su autosuficiencia, su sentido de responsabilidad en su carrera como cantante y mentalidad equilibrada en su estilo de vida.

Así que, para abreviar, sus palabras eran el opuesto a lo que realmente conformaba su percepción sobre ella. Su respuesta desatinada se había debido a la perplejidad que le despertaba la afirmación de ella. Ahí descubrió que estaba perdido.

_«Estaré bien, Bucciarati, el dolor se irá más pronto de lo que nosotros podamos volver a reunirnos» _le había sonreído con añoranza prematura. Él quiso sacarse la impotencia que si le daba rienda suelta podía sumirlo en culpa innecesaria. Saber de antemano los irrebatibles percances no los volvía más llevaderos.

El momento actual que compartían no era otra cosa que un improvisado y afortunado encuentro, el cual amenizará sus posteriores días de distanciamiento que les esperan. La mira de reojo por un instante y vuelve a su lectura. Él sigue desempeñándose activamente en la reformada _Passione_ y ella tiene una carrera artística, lo único en común que esas profesiones comparten es que los dos no posee tiempo para malgastar con esparcimientos cuando se les diera la gana, ni los días libres les caían del cielo, incluso a veces ni siquiera coincidían. Por eso le fue una tremenda sorpresa a Bruno que ella apareciera en su vivienda en el supuesto tiempo que debería encontrarse ocupada con sus asuntos como cantante. Trish presentaba un cuadro de afonía profesional que había cancelado su agenda hasta su inmediata recuperación, según le explicó Spice Girl, por la obvia razón de que a su usuaria no le salía de las cuerdas vocales ni un hilo de voz.

Sin embargo, no le sorprendía, ella siempre había sido propensa a quedarse sin voz, no era la primera vez que la perdía parcial o completamente. Desde sus clases de cantos, que eso le pasaba y no era la muerte de nadie. Por eso, él no se encontró agitado o inseguro a la hora de ayudarla en su reposo, sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer, le preparó el té infalible para la recuperación con la "combinación mortal"; es decir, jengibre, limón y miel; que ella volverá a tomar dentro de dos horas.

En el pasado, quedarse afónica siempre la desanimaba y la embargaba de dudas y sentimientos de inutilidad. Pero por suerte, a partir del inicio de su carrera ella aprendió a tomar esa condición con más calma y madurez. De hecho, consideraba su reciente afonía como una oportunidad de oro para ambos, por más que ella solo se comunicara a base de gestos que no impedían que él la entendiera.

El tiempo prescrito de reposo no solo lograría que ella recupere la voz es, además, para recuperar su tiempo perdido. Por eso mismo no se les cruzó por la mente mencionarle nada a Giorno acerca de la condición de Trish. Lo más preferible para ella era recibir los atentos y amorosos cuidados de Bruno, que a veces se escondían en sus retos por no tomar agua con más regularidad.

Ninguno de los dos podía afirmar que poseía una vida o pasado normal, tal vez por eso no les llamaba la atención realizar actividades convencionales para las parejas. Se inclinaban más a cosas simples, a salir a pasear por un parque o compartir una siesta. El ajetreo diario de sus vidas volvía hermosa la situación más cotidiana, como sucedía ahora con ese silencio que compartían.

Bucciarati empieza a percibir un hormigueo en los brazos que lo incomoda, mas no le genera algún sobresalto mayor a un apenas perceptible movimiento en los dedos. Trish levanta las pestañas y muestra sus verdes ojos. Inspecciona el ángulo del mentón de Bruno y más arriba presta atención al trayecto que siguen sus pupilas adentradas en los párrafos de las páginas. Él le parece muy cautivador cuando está totalmente concentrado en algo, por más que no sea ella. Se toma la molestia consideración de seguir inmóvil hasta que nota que está por llegar al último renglón de la hoja final.

Se incorpora un poco, mitigando el sonido de los latidos del corazón de él, pero no fija su mirada con la que le ofrece, sino que se aproxima a su oreja. En lugar de cantarle dulcemente en el oído las canciones de su discografía que él conoce a la perfección, deposita tiernos besos, el pecho de Bruno se contrae y expande sin apuros, reuniendo y despidiendo el aire como si así le fuera posible ralentizar el momentos y las sensaciones surgidas.

A continuación, aparta los documentos y flexiona las manos para eliminar el cosquilleo de sus brazos, más no desaparece la sensación en sus mejillas, y procede a abrazarla de la cintura correspondiendo su afecto y fogosidad. Ve su descubierta piel blanca entierra su nariz en la curva de su cuello y aspira con lentitud su aroma, como una caricia suave.

Con sus dedos, ella delinea los contornos de la precisa y peculiar trenza, sin llegar a desprolijar su perfecto peinado. Entierra más los dedos para masajear su cuero cabelludo. No obstante, Bruno la detiene, no porque no le guste que le toque el pelo o la cabeza. En más de una ocasión ella se encargó de hacerle el complejísimo trenzado. Él la para porque si continuaba terminaría dormido. Que le toquen el pelo por largo rato le produce mucho sueño que no aguanta y lo adormece mientras se le siga acariciando la cabeza.

Ella se distancia de su oreja y lo observa con gracia, sin reírse nada más porque no le dan las cuerdas vocales.

—¿Te duele algo? —le pregunta preparado para darle un masaje en el caso de que lo necesitara como siempre luego de permanecer recostada en el espacio reducido. Costumbre se había vuelto de que cada vez que ella descansaba en su regazo, consecuentemente, él le daría un masaje para sacar el dolor espasmódico.

Ella niega moviendo con sutileza la cabeza. Se acerca a su pómulo, medio escondido por su cabello y lo desvela como una cortina y lo besa. El toque de sus labios le provoca más cosquillas en la mejilla. Como respuesta, cuando ella finaliza el beso, sacando provecho a la corta distancia que se mantiene, se asoma un poco y le da un beso que a diferencia del suyo es en los labios.

El toque es delicado, sin sentirse dubitativo, sino apaciguador. Por instantes, se asemeja mucho a la persona que lo está dando, pero la percepción de Trish se estanca porque dura un parpadeo. El momento de sorpresa dura lo mismo porque vuelve a besarla, pero no lo mantiene, vuelve a cortarlo y sucesivamente lo retoma y lo detiene poniendo a prueba la paciencia de ella, que no llega a soportar los 50 besos que le da en el lapso de un minuto. Exasperada, lo agarra de la nuca para que no se le ocurra volver a retroceder y planta sus labios en los de él en un beso prolongado, en el que Bruno abre la boca soltando una apenas audible carcajada tapada debido a la reacción tan directa a la vez que ella profundiza más el beso, que lejos de considerarse parte de un juego previo, es una manera de contraatacar su juego infantil. No lo parece, pero disfruta que puedan aprovechar estos momentos únicos de intimidad, porque ¿quién, además, de ella podría ver a tan noble, correcto y serio Bruno Bucciaratti comportarse así?

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Creo que he encontrado dos fics de esta ship, lo que me motivó a dar mi granito de arena. A pesar de que no hay actividad del fandom hispanohablante, seguiré publicando fics. Tengo varias ideas.**

**Aunque no lo parezca, no soy muy de escribir romance, así la mayoría son más family y angust. **

**Probablemente escriba otro fic más de Bruno y Trish. Tengo más o menos el plot armado. Pero tardaré, siempre me tomo mi tiempo para los fics. Encima recién voy por la 6ta parte, y ya Narciso y Jolyne captaron mi atención.**

**De nuevo, gracias por leer. Hasta otra.**


End file.
